Save Me From The Edge
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: Regina Mills is trapped inside a world she doesn't want. Even inside her own mind she is fighting battles, she is either going too fast for the world around her, or doesn't want to be a part of the world at all. She feels as though she is spinning out of control. Will anybody be able to save her from the edge, she is dangling from?


**Authors Note: Hi everybody, this might be totally out of character, but I wanted to try something new. I do not own any of these characters, and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, and hopefully you will give me some feed back as to whether I should continue or not.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny Spring day in New York City, well to everyone but Regina Mills as she watched the sun begin to set. To her, she felt trapped inside a world, that she didn't want. A world that was filled with everything but joy. As she watched the people below her enjoying the warmth, while she sat inside her upper east side penthouse apartment, well it wasn't hers exactly, but still she couldn't help but feel envious, of all the people casually going about their life, free to do as they want. But inside these walls, Regina was screaming. She was screaming for freedom. She was screaming for a life of her own. Her thoughts though only lasted for a few more seconds, before she was rudely taken from them. "Are you still going out with Kathryn tonight?" Her mother's Cora Mills asked from somewhere in the room behind her.

The brunette could only nod her head, not even bothering to turn around and look at her mother, knowing that instantly she would be once again dragged into a conversation she didn't want to be a part of. But I guess today, that didn't matter, because her mother decided even with her daughter's back turned to her, she would still try to engage a conversation. "Will Robin be joining you, once he gets home from work?" Cora asked her daughter.

Regina just shrugged her shoulders, she really didn't have a clue what her fiancée was up to, and to be honest she really didn't care right now. "I don't know mother, how about you just call him and ask him. I am sure he isn't busy at work, he never is." Regina snapped, while she still watched the people going about their lives down below.

"There is no reason to snap at me Regina." Cora told her in a waspy voice, that drove the younger brunette crazy.

"Whatever" Regina rolled her eyes, as she pulled herself away from the window, and quickly rushed past her mother, as she stormed down the hallway to the bedroom she shared with Robin, and slammed the door behind her, hoping that her mother wouldn't follow.

Xxxxx

Across town, well there was a totally different situation going on. Emma Swan, had just walked into her parent's house, "Where have you been?" Mary Margaret asked when Emma shut the front door behind her.

"With Ruby, she will be here shortly." Emma told her as she took off her leather jacket and threw it over a chair.

"Have a good day?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked back into the kitchen where she had just emerged from.

Emma nodded her head, as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Yeah, nothing new. I'll be upstairs, send Ruby up when she gets here." Emma told her quickly, before she just like the brunette across town, walked off to her bedroom, but in Emma's case, she didn't share it with anyone.

Once she was in the quiet of her room, she walked over to the dresser, and pulled out one of the mini bottles of vodka she kept hidden, and opened it before she poured the contents of the bottle into her water bottle.

Xxxxx

In penthouse bedroom where Regina was now held up in, she sat there on the bed, with her head in her hands, she just wanted her voice to stop. It felt like a million thoughts were racing in her head, and she didn't know how to stop them. Thought's that didn't even matter to anybody else, but inside Regina's head, they sadly, made sense. It wasn't anything new, but she never dared mentioned it to anybody, because she didn't think anyone else would understand.

Although, Regina didn't feel like moving, because she didn't want to go out tonight, she knew that she didn't have a choice. Kathryn would be here within an hour, and she knew that if she wasn't ready, or didn't want to go, Kathryn would just make her go anyway. So, as hard as it was, Regina gathered the strength to get up from the bed, and made her way into the master bath, to take a quick shower.

Xxxxx

"Ma, I'm home" Ruby laughed as she walked into her best friend's house.

"She's upstairs, Rubes" Mary Margaret told her daughter's best friend, in her usually chipper voice.

Ruby smiled, as she quickly descended up the stairs, to Emma's bedroom. "Hey" She smiled as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey" Emma smiled back, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I don't know" Ruby shrugged "Belle is bartending, if you want to head there for a bit." Ruby suggested.

"Sure" Emma smiled, as she finished off her bottle of water, mixed with vodka, and then followed Ruby down the stairs, where they both said goodbye, to Mary Margaret and then left for the night.

Xxxx

Regina Mills had just put on her heels, when she heard her mother Cora open the front door to her apartment. "She's getting ready, dear." Cora told Kathryn, who just nodded her head, and stepped insdie. "But I will warn you, she is in a bit of a mood today." Cora added as she shut the door.

"Mother" Regina snapped as she emerged from the bedroom, in a pair of skinny jeans, a simple black low cut shirt, and a half sleeved plaid shirt, as she rolled her eyes.

"Well you are, are you not?" Cora asked

Regina didn't even bother to answer, she just turned to her best friend, and asked "Are you ready?", but Regina didn't even bother to wait for an answer, she just grabbed her keys, threw them into her purse, turned to her mother and told her "When you leave, make sure you lock the door behind you, and leave the kitchen light on above the stove." And then threw the door open, and took off toward the elevator.

Both women just stood there as they watched Regina leave, while Kathryn just chuckled as Cora told her to "Have fun" with a smirk, Kathryn knew all too well.

"I will, bye" Kathryn smiled before she took off after her best friend. "Hey, you doing okay?" Kathryn asked as she reached Regina at the elevator.

"I'm fine" Regina snapped

But Kathryn didn't believe it, as she turned to face the slightly smaller woman, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure, because you seem a bit on edge?"

"I said I am fine, now can we please just go" Regina told her as the elevator doors finally opened.

"Okay" Kathryn told her, but still not fully convinced that her best friend was okay, and she knew better than to push if Robin would be joining, since she knew him and Regina weren't on the greatest terms right now, or if they ever were to begin with.

"So, is it okay if we go to that bar we went to the other night?" Regina asked as they stepped off the elevator into the lobby.

"The Rabbit Hole? Kathryn asked with a confused look

"Yeah, why you didn't like it?" Regina asked, now mirroring the look, her best friend was sporting.

"I didn't say that, I just thought we could go to a club or something" Kathryn told her.

"Well we can, after, I just have to pick something up." Regina told her, and then headed for the door.

"At a bar?" Kathryn asked, now even more confused than she was just a few seconds ago. But she just shook her head, and followed her best friend who was now already outside.

XXXXX

Emma and Ruby were sitting at the bar, watching the door, when Emma felt the breath get sucked out of her body, when she saw a gorgeous brunette walk in the door. Well, more like stormed in the door, this was a woman, who was clearly on a mission, Emma thought to herself with a slight smile.

"Regina!" Belle yelled once she spotted the woman she had met the other night.

"Just the girl I was looking for!" Regina smiled when she spotted the shorter woman, and quickly made her way over to her, but she couldn't help but notice the blonde who was staring at her, clearly lost in thought. Regina looked her over once, and then again, before she sent the blonde a quick wink, before she finally reached Belle.

"Regina!" Kathryn yelled from behind her, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Just give me a second, will you Kath? Get yourself a drink or something." Regina told her as shrugged her off, and then followed Belle into a nearby bathroom.

Xxxxx

As Emma and Kathryn both watched as Regina disappeared from view, Kathryn took a seat next the two ladies, while Emma leaned over and asked Ruby "Did that really just happen?"

"Did what just happen?" Ruby asked, clearly oblivious to everything that just happened.

"Nothing, never mind." Emma told her before she toward Kathryn who was now mumbling to herself.

"So how am I supposed to get a drink, if there is no bartender to serve me?

Emma just chuckled as she climbed over the bar, and looked back at the blonde "So what would you like?" Emma asked, and when Kathryn sent her a quizzical look, she added "Don't worry, I am friend's with Belle, the bartender who just disappeared with your friend."

XXXXX

While Emma was filling in for Belle at the moment, Regina and said missing bartender were in the nearby batroom, where Regina quickly made sure it was empty, before she locked the door. "So?" She asked, and Belle quickly knew what she wanted.

"You didn't get this from me." Belle told her, as reached into her shirt, and pulled out a little baggie from her bra.

"Yeah, I know that." Regina told her as she handed her the money, and then took the baggie, before she tucked it into to her own bra, as she Belle went to unlock the door. "Hey wait" Regina stopped her, "Who is that blonde sitting at the bar?"

Belle just chuckled, because she knew the type of effect Emma had on the ladies, even if they were single or even straight. "That's Emma Swan, she's my friend, you should introduce yourself." Belle told her before she unlocked the door, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Regina all alone.

Once the door shut, Regina stood there for a few seconds, before she said out loud to no one "Emma Swan, I've always liked the name Emma" before she too, left the bathroom.

XXXXX

When she returned to the bar, she found Kathryn sitting next to the blonde woman that was just in question. "Making friends?" Regina laughed as she walked up to her best friend, and put her arm around her.

"Well I had to do something, while you disappeared, where the hell did you go anyway?" Kathryn asked, before she finished off the rest of the beer, that Emma had gotten her.

"I had to fix my make up" Regina told her, but she knew by the look on Kathryn's face, she didn't buy it for a second. "Anyway, you ready? You said you wanted to go to a club." Regina said, wanting to quickly change the subject.

Kathryn dug out some money from her purse and threw it on the bar, before she got up from her seat and turned to Emma "Thanks for the drink" she told her with a smile, before she headed for the door. But then soon realized that her friend wasn't behind her, but instead talking to the blonde she was just sitting next to. "Regina, are you coming?"

Regina just rolled her eyes, as she took a pen out of her purse, and grabbed a bar napkin, where she wrote her number down, and slid it over to the blonde, before she leaned over to whisper in her ear "I'm Regina, call me sometime. But don't keep me waiting."

As Emma felt the hot breath, and the seductive voice in her ear, she felt like she might pass out, but before she could even say anything, the brunette stood up straight, winked at Emma again, and before the blonde knew it, she watched Regina turn on her heels, and she could have sworn that brunette added an extra sway to her hips, as she walked away, leaving the blonde completely speechless.

* * *

 **Well there is chapter one, I would love to know what you all thought, and if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to ask/make them.**


End file.
